My Strange Life
by CatLuver215
Summary: hehe sorry :P
1. Prolouge

I live in a world where blue signifies heat and red the cold. Where blue and pink don't identify as gender colors but green and yellow do. A world where boys wear long hair and girls have short. We all dress the same; in orange tracksuits. The world I live on is so different from my home planet, Earth. No one knows that I do not belong, but I suspect some are beginning to think. Ever since I was sent to this planet I've had to hide who I am and act so strangely and it is beginning to wear thin on my patience. I am not sure that I can pretend to be of this race any longer, but my mission is to risk my life for, so I have no choice but to continue. There are lots of things on this planet that is so much different from Earth that it will seem like a crazy person's best dream. Grass does not grow where grass should and the birds don't fly like usual. Where the clouds float high above our heads there are waves of the oceans. We walk with clouds at our feet. There are fish in the sky, which as you walk you can look up at stare, just like an aquarium. The birds float, like ducks, on the clouds that we walk on each day. The trees grow normally though, there are caves and land just like my home. Some things are the same, yet so different all the same. It gets cold and hot during the Winter and Summer ,as usual, just in the Summer it is cold and the Winter is warm. The race here on this planet all look just like us humans, act like us, think like us. They show the same intelligence level as us as well. But there is something about the way they are becoming secretive about certain things. They are hiding something and I have a bad feeling that it has something to do with Earth. Here there are a few I communicate with, but only to study them closer. The reason I was sent here instead of anyone else is that that on my planet Earth I was known to be heartless and alone. They thought that if anyone other than me were sent into space to study this other life that somehow they would become attached to the new species as if they were human. The government knew that wouldn't happen with me. They had been studying me closely and seeing that I don't even talk to other beings or make eye contact that I would be perfect… Well, that is the partial truth. The whole truth is that they knew my father when he was alive and well, thought that I should be the first to visit this other planet.


	2. MEETING THEM FOR THE FIRST TIME

Now, when I crash landed on this world no one thought it was odd. None of them asked many questions, none stared, none were amazed, it was strange. There were few that did glance over at me strangely, but that was it.

As I stared at this dream-like place around me a few of them had come up to me. There were three of them, all dressed in the same ugly orange, staring right at me smiling as big as they possibly could. While they smiled at me I scrunched up my nose in disgust and look away from them.

"You're the novice then?" A cheerful voice chirped in my ear, so I turn my head back to look at the three in front of me.

"Uh…" Looking at all three I notice that, unlike humans, they each had two different colored eyes.

"Stop asking such obvious questions, idiot. Of course, he is the newbie. Just look at how he is dressed!" The only girl shouted at the tallest of them all and made this weird face at him, which made him roll his eyes.

Being called a male isn't what made me speak up, but it sure was the first thing I brought up. "She," I state simply with a blank stare. All three of them stare at me in confusion.

"Clearly you're male, look at your long hair." The shorter boy pointed at me and smirked.

"Clearly you need your eyes checked. I'm a girl, not a boy." Irritation filled my voice rather quickly.

"My apologies ma'am, here we have a certain way of doing things. We aren't used to outsiders. These two are just a bit confused by the strange way you wear your hair and your choice of clothing. It is obvious that you do not belong." The way he spoke gave me a sense of assurity and I nod my head a bit.

"We thould thow her around town and make her blend in with uth right away." The lisp of the shorter male came out as he spoke again.

"Oh, I know the perfect place to do her hair!" The female squealed. Her hand shot out, grabbing ahold of my wrist tightly.

Pulling away abruptly I shoot them all a glare. "I don't care if I don't look like any of you, I am not doing anything to my hair."

"Oh, so you're THAT kind of girl then. I get it now." The girl commented with a nasty tone, then turned to the taller guy with a snarl. "Let's go, I already don't like the new girl."

"You haven't even given it time. Remember when we found him?" He nods his head in the direction of the shorter boy, which earns him a very nasty glare.

"Yeah yeah but that was different. I didn't get this weird feeling from him, but with this girl I do. I don't know what it is but I don't like it." She whispered, yet I still heard.

"Yes, but you did seem to be attracted to her before she announced that she had no interest of looking like us. You didn't seem to get any 'weird vibes' from her when we first met her, now did you?" His slight smirk made her huff and go silent. He then turned to me with a bright smile. "What you choose to look like is completely up to you dear. We won't force you to do anything you don't want to."

"Wow how kind of you," i snarl and roll my eyes. "Look just tell me where your captain is and then leave me alone, got it?" The smaller male and the girl both looked equally mortified at how rudely i spoke but the eldest boy only smiled.

"Certainly dear, it is only fit we take you to our leader so that he may choose whether you die or be kept alive upon merely your looks. It is completely up to you milady," He grinned down at me.

I scrunch my nose in confusion as i stare into his multicolored eyes. "What are you talking about? Are you saying that your commander will behead me for looking differently?! That is totally insane and irrational," I shout.

"Yeth we are aware that he ith crazy but that ithnt for uth to dethide now ith it? But i gueth if you don't want to look like uth then you can altho jutht die at the handth of our leader i thuppothe," the shorty said.

"It's kind of hard to understand you with all those annoying lisps," I comment angrily. For a few moments i stared down at my clothes and scratching my cheek with my index finger. "Fine, I guess I have no other choice in the matter do I?"

"Great now we can go and prepare you for the meeting of our leader," The girl rumbled sarcastically as she turned and began to walk away.

"The thure ith interethting ithnt the thith," i hear the youngest whisper to the girl as he trailed beside her.

"Whatever, just keep up lispy," She responded with a laugh.

"You know I hate being called that thith," He mumbled sadly and shook his head at her.

"So.. Are there any rules or anything that I need to know about?" I turn back to the guy my age. His pale skin seemed to glow but I assumed it was my mere imagination.

"Right, I do suppose you need to know more about this village. First what village are you from ma'am, if I'm not being rude by asking," He smiled.

I bite my lip trying to think of a response that he would believe. "Uh actually I grew up in my ship," I lied.

"I see, and why would you be living in there when you could just live in your pod," he questioned me further.

"B-Because uh…" Egad, I need to make something up fast and something that will make him stop talking about this. "Because uhm, because my progenitors didn't want their offspring.." I say flatly. Thank god for my high vocabulary or else i wouldn't know that word meant parents haha.

He paused for a long moment before sighing and running a hand through his dirty blonde hair. "Gosh I'm sorry. I'm through with the personal questions now. I apologize." I give a slight nod which he took as me telling him to continue. "Right, now the rules are simple indeed. You must follow ever demand exactly as it is given understand?" He paused to see if I was paying attention.

Pleased to know I was actually paying attention he turned and began walking as he spoke. "First off all females must have short hair and males must have long hair past their shoulders. Second we all must wear these orange suits. Third you may not cause any trouble or be rude to anyone whatsoever, no matter the case. Now that we have covered the main demands we can move onto the smaller steps later on."

I nod. "Sounds," I pause and shrug "fun?"

He gave me a sharp look that sent a slight shiver down my spine. " _Fun_? This is not supposed to be _fun_ little girl this is very serious matters and your life is at stake," He emphasized 'fun' to sound like it was the nastiest thing on the face of the Earth and he took a step closer while raising his voice to become even more dramatic.

I stare up at him with a bored expression. "Okay pretty boy, I was being sarcastic if you couldn't tell." I look away when he began to walk once again and then add one small thing quietly so he couldn't hear me. "Plus I could care less about my life being on the line, not like I have anyone to go back to on Earth."

"Did you say something miss?" He spun back around and stared into my eyes. I just avoid his gaze and pass him, brushing my shoulder against his roughly.

"Yes, I said let's get this thing over with already so I can get going." Sheesh I wish this guy would just shut up and stop questioning me already, It's becoming quite bothersome and I barely know the guy.


	3. PREPARING TO MEET THEIR LEADER

So there we were, waiting in line at what they called an Emporium, which I am fairly certain is just a really fancy way to announce the word 'store'. In any case they had taken me here, which had taken approximately thirty minutes to walk from my shuttle, to grab an ugly orange jumpsuit just like theirs. I was mildly surprised at how many others had been dressed unlike most that lived here. Some even dressed as hipster as I had, yet were all being forced to throw away their clothes.

Once the line faded out and we were at the front I took a step back so that the three could pay for them. Again I was surprised to find that they also used paper dollars and coins like we had on Earth. I pulled out a small notepad from in my back pocket and grabbed the pen i stuck behind my ear and jotted down notes. In doing so I will have some very intriguing feedback to send to Earth by the end of the week. "What are you doing miss? Are you new here as well?" A soft yet deep males' voice came from directly over my shoulder. I could feel the breath of the male on my neck and I sigh softly, closing my notepad.

When I turned around I jump and shout out in surprise. The male's' face had been only a few inches away from my very own and I took a few steps backwards. "Oh I'm sorry did I scare you? Haha, I didn't mean to. I was just curious at what you were writing down in your notebook," The dark haired boy said while he pointed to my hands, where I held my notepad tightly.

"Actually it is none of your business," I reply with a stuck up tone and quickly turn my back to him. How dare he breath down my neck and then be nosy. Who does he think he is hmpf. I take a quick glance around the store and notice that those three had left me and I was standing there looking like a fool in the middle of the store.

My cheeks heated up and I quickly made my way out the door. 'How could those idiots leave me like that?! I will make sure that they pa-' I was swiftly cut off of my train of thought when a large hand stopped me. I look over at the male's hand resting on my shoulder and then I turn to see the very male that had questioned me in the store giving me a flirty smirk. "You can't get away from me that easy girly. I am interested to find out what is in that little notebook that you have. Now are you gonna just go ahead and tell me or should I just distract you with a kiss and then steal it, hmm?" As he spoke his face came closer and closer to mine and my eyes grew wide.

With my quick thinking I take my notepad and smack him across his face as hard as I possibly could. "So you're a player huh? Well sorry to burst your bubble but I am not going to let you play me like you probably have with many other girls. Nice seeing ya!" I quickly spun around and began walking away, notepad held against my chest and a light flush on my cheeks. 'That was so close, he almost actually kissed me! I'm glad for my quick thinking or else he would have stolen my first kiss.'

I stop walking when I remember that I have no idea where it is that I am going and I huff in frustration. Back on Earth I didn't depend on anyone for help or support, I kept to myself. Now that I am on a new planet I have no idea what anything is and where to go and the three that were supposedly helping me had mysteriously vanished. "Lost are you? Well it looks like you're stuck with me now babe," I hear from behind me. I close my eyes angrily and hold back the urge to turn and punch the guy right in the nose.

Instead i take a deep breath and turn to look at him over my shoulder. He had his pale hand ruffling his raven black hair slightly as he smirked ll flirty-like down at me. Now that I look at his eyes, they were not different coloured like the rest of the aliens on this planet. Intrigued only slightly I turn all the way around and stare up at him boredly. "What is it that you want from me? Why won't you leave me alone?" I ask numbly.

His chuckle sent a shiver down my spine and his smile widened. "Well I thought you already knew that babe. I want to take a peek in that notebook of yours." He tilted his head to the right slightly as he stared down at me. "Are you going to let me look at it yet?"

I scrunch up my nose in disgust and glare up at him, staring into his azure eyes. "As if I would every let you have this notepad! Just go ad bother some other girl and leave me alone. I can find my way around on my own thank you," I growl at him, which he only laughed at.

"It's pretty cute how you scrunch up your nose like that when you're angry. It's sorta like a bunny's nose hahaha" He reached out and with his pointer finger poked my nose while laughing.

I open my mouth and bite his finger hard. His screech of pain made me pull back and smirk. It gave me satisfaction to know that I had brought this male pain. "One I am _not_ cute and two do not ever touch me again or I will punch you in the mouth, got it?" I scowl at him.

"Haha you're feisty. I like that in a girl. Say, why don't you be my girl and I'll show you a good time~" He cooed as he grabbed my chin, raising my face. 'Well I did warn him not to touch me again so now I have to keep my promise.' I reared back my fist and threw it forward with all my might, connecting my knuckles and his jaw. "Gah!" He shouted out in pain and stumbled a few steps back, holding his chin. "You got a good punch too, maybe I underestimated you. My apologies." He took me by surprise when he bowed his head and apologized to me.

I was so shocked that I just stood there in silence staring down at him. "Uh," was all that i could stutter out. I look around me and there were literally hundreds of jaws dropped all around us, and eyes wide, staring at us. "T-There are people staring maybe you should uh, stop doing that," I say nervously as more people gathered. I hated being in crowds and I was starting to get a bit overwhelmed.

"Not until you accept my apology," He commented stubbornly. Again more jaws dropped and I begin to hear whispers all around me. My mind went blank and I froze up, my heart began to race and my breathing quickened. 'Oh no, am I having a heart attack?!' I glance around unable to move or speak and then the world starts spinning as people came closer, almost able to touch me.

That's when I saw everything start to slowly kind of float up, and everything went black.


	4. AN 1

Sorry for not posting in a bit. I'll try to keep up. Just some things has happened lately. Sorry again. Actually I am in the process of writing the second chapter right now. Maybe if i have more ideas itll go faster lol sorry.


	5. THE PRINCE OF KEPLER-62F

There was a soft ringing in my ears and muffled sounds all around me. Confusion flooded my brain and my vision was blurred. What happened? Why can't I see or hear anything? Have I died? There were so many questions running through my mind and I felt dizzy.

Then I heard shuffling beside me, the rushing sound in my ears finally letting up. My head ached with such pain it made me want to curl up and just cry. "-ear me? Miss?" a gentle voice whispered in my ear. It sounded like an angels voice; a man's voice. A soft smile spread slowly across my lips. So I have died and gone to heaven.

"God, she is awake. Someone call the doctor! Hurry now!" That once soft and gentle voice shouted angrily now and I wince at how it managed to make my headache worse. Wait, do I know that voice? My brow furrowed as I struggled to open my eyes and blink away the blurriness.

Once I managed to be able to see the blurry figure of the man holding me I felt anger surge through me. It was that guy again! Why can't he just leave me alone!? A sharp pain suddenly jolted throughout my entire body and my eyes widened to their full size, and I felt myself gasping. "Shazbot!" I heard, then quickly realize that it was myself who had screamed it loudly.

It was then when I began coughing, hacking up blood and puking. What was happening!? Why am I in so much pain!? I felt my body being lifted off of the ground and it felt as though I was on a boat; a swaying sensation. That made me a slight big sick to my stomach but I held it in and focused on the tremendous pain in my head instead. I groaned and whined as I felt the person carrying me run and then lie me down on some sort of bed and lifted me once again. Was it a stretcher? Where are they taking me? Agh my head hurts too much to be thinking about all these things. Soon I passed out once more.

Every so often my eyes would slightly open and I would catch of glimpse of small things such as people walking past or small toys kids would play with. My ears would pick up sound but made them sound far off and distant-like, even if they were just right beside me. I could barely feel the light brush of soft cotton all around my body, a blanket I imagine. The soft ringing in my ears gradually grew louder and louder until I sat up with a startling jolt.

I glanced around to find I sat upright in none other than my own bed. The grey walls of my room, the blue and purple colours of the sheets, my TV on top of the dresser I picked out not too long ago. Everything looked exactly like the room I had back on Earth. My home. Not believing my eyes I blink quite a few times and stare at everything. Was this all one big dream? Had my mind imagined all this? Was traveling to an entire new planet just my own imagination? Surely it hadn't all been made up. It had all felt so realistic, as if I had lived that life a million times. I don't understand.

I shake my head and slid out of bed, walking over to the window. Just before I pulled the white and navy blue curtains back a chill ran up my spine. Something was off about all this. I couldn't have just dreamt all the alien crap up. Something didn't seem right about me being here. Like something was telling me, no screaming at me to wake up. I just couldn't quite put my finger on it. Whatever it was I had better find out as soon as possible.

With that in mind I take one long shaky breath and raise my arm up closer towards the curtains. What would I see beyond these sheets? What was causing my nerves to shoot through the roofs? Was it all really just one big dream? Questions raced through my mind and I closed my eyes gently to hopefully rid of them, even for a short while. Then I finally got the courage to gradually grab onto the curtains tightly.


	6. AN 2

Heyyyy! :D Sorry about the sudden cliffhanger hahaha. Summer is about to be here and I don't think I will be able to post during then since I have so much going on. But I will be writing a whole lot more so that when I have time or the opportunity I will post more for you guys.


	7. STASIS

"Honey!? Are you awake? You're going to end up missing school if you don't-" My mother came into the room and i spun around quickly. Dad stood next to her, both with equally confused expressions.

My hand dropped to my side, my mind completely forgetting about the window as for now. 'What is going on? Why are my parents standing here, in my room. Why am I here?' I felt something slide down my cheek and i realize my eyes were filled with tears. "This is not real. You're not real. What is going on?" I heard myself mumble out loud. Again the two both gave me concerned looks and mom stepped inside the room, while dad went back to the kitchen.

"Honey what's wrong? Are you scared about going to a new school? You know, when I was a little girl I used to be scared of starting school too," She sat down on the edge of my bed. All I could do was stare at her in disbelief.

'I remember this. Is this a memory of some sort? What is happening?' My inside rambling had been answered as soon as I turned to my left. There i saw a small girl with bright green eyes and blonde hair. Her cheeks were puffy and red, from crying I suppose. But that's not right.. Why do I look like I did when I was little? Why am I a child again? So much is happening and I don't know what to do about it. "Mommy?" I called out, still looking at my reflection. When she looked up at me in the mirror I continued. "I think I would like to have a little bit of time alone before school."

Nodding she stood up, kissed my head and walked out of my room. After she had gone I turn back towards the window, that dreaded feeling returning once again. I stood there frozen in one place, staring at the closed blue and white curtains. I trace the outlines of anchors and sailboats with my eyes.

Just then the whole house shook, a loud glass-shattering screech rang through the air. I moaned and fell to my knees clutching my head. "M-Mommy!" I heard my voice, but it was very faint. I felt the thundering of footsteps as my parents ran up the stairs. I felt something grab my shoulder and I yanked away, screeching. "Don't touch me! Don't touch me!" I repeated over, and over, and over again. 'This had to of been a bad dream of some sort, none of this was real.. It is not impossible that my parents are here!' I tried to remind myself of that one horrific day. Hoping all of this would go away. Hoping the screaming would disappear, but nothing happened.

When I opened my eyes again there were my parents, talking. All I saw was their lips moving, but I didn't hear any noise. Then mom grabbed my arms tightly and stared into my eyes, her lips moving and eyes filled with tears. 'Mommy? What's wrong?' I tried to speak but no noise came out. 'Why can't I speak anymore? Why is she crying? Where is that noise coming from?!' And that is the point where my vision started to fade, and a pinprick sensation unexpectedly shot into my right shoulder. When I tried to glance over my mom grabbed my face so I focused on her instead. Tears streamed down her face and her lips moved a mile a minute. I focused on her green and brown eyes. I noticed how they looked faded with age. How the colour was still vibrant, but somehow looked saddened. I reach up to touch her face, resting my left hand on her cheek, cupping it gently.

I felt a small tug of my lips as I smiled. "I love you mommy," I finally managed to speak and that is all I could think of to say. That seemed to only make her even more sad, since she turned away from me and her shoulders shook violently. At that moment everything just went completely blank. All I could see was black nothingness all around me. There was no noise. No outlines of figures. No smells. No feeling. Nothing was all I could use to explain it.

I gasp and choke for air, my hands reaching up to my throat. I felt arms under my head and around me, as if to comfort me. I felt someone petting my head gently and hugging me tightly. Sweet nothings were whispered into my ear and used to calm me down. "Shh, it's alright now. You're safe now. It's okay, I'm here. I won't let go." That voice sounded vaguely familiar, but I didn't bother figuring out who it came from. All I did was slow my breathing and try to relax. I felt my siff body release its tension and i felt my head resting against someone's chest.

I focused on the steady rise and fall of their chest and it seemed to calm me down. I turn my face into them and inhale their scent. It smelled sweat just like maple syrup. A soft smile spread across my lips as I remember all the great things that came with that smell. I remember how my mother and I would make pancakes from scratch and dad would bring sap he collected and turned into maple syrup. It smelled like home. I felt myself snuggle into the person holding me and their arms wrap tighter around my body, making me feel safe a secure. Just like dad would do whenever a storm came and I got scared.

"Mommy, daddy.." when i mumbled happily I felt the person's grip shift and whoever it was pulled me onto their lap to hold me better. That is when I chose to open my eyes. 'Who was this person who thought they were as familiar with me as to hold me in such a way?' As soon as my eyes adjust to the dark room I decide to look around and figure out where it was that I was at. Upon seeing scattered clothes upon the floor, a small lamp on a desk near a TV, and posters of girls in bikinis I realize I was in a guy's room. My eyes widen in surprise and I automatically go to turn around to confront the person holding me in their arms. As I got halfway turned and almost seen who the guy was he pushes my face forward again.

"Please, don't look at me. If you do I'm afraid this moment will end," That familiar voice whispered in my ear gently. I knew the face that went to that voice, it was on the tip of my tongue yet I couldn't quite remember. "Plus, I know you would never let me hold you as i am now," I could almost feel his cocky attitude and I promptly spun around to glare directly into his bright blue eyes.

"I knew it! You just can't seem to keep your hands off of me can you!?" I screech and strike his cheek, hard. "Why do you presume you can touch me as you please? You're disgusting," I growl at him and he only laughed and hugged me tightly.

"I'm just glad you're okay now. I was worried ya know? Why'd you go and faint on me like that? Not cool, and very unattractive," He seemed to be teasing me now. 'Worried about me? I fainted?' Confused, I barely even acknowledge his tight embrace. AT least, not until I felt his hands trail down my back and back up repeatedly in a circular motion. A shiver spiraled down my spine at the feeling of security it gave me. 'Why wasn't I outraged? Why didn't I smack him again for touching me this way? Why does he smell like home?'


End file.
